


Welcome to Orchid Ark

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Welcome to Orchid Ark is a crossover and/or a fusion fic of Devil Survivor and Welcome to Night Vale.)</p><p>A friendly and free community in the middle of the ocean, where flowers bloom over the city walls as gulls pass overhead and fish are harvested for the poems in their breath.</p><p>Welcome to Orchid Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Radio Host

A friendly and free community in the middle of the ocean, where flowers bloom over the city walls as gulls pass overhead and fish are harvested for the poems in their breath.

Welcome to Orchid Ark.

Hello, I am Kazuya Minegishi, your new host to the local Orchid Ark radio.

Now, let's start with the community schedule.

Today, Sunday, is the weekly soul collection day, so please do not forget to place the souls of your deceased relatives and neighbours into the bins prepared for this effect, placed at every ninety degrees corners of the crossroads.

Monday, the moon-gazing day, do not forget to gaze at the moon. The moon-gazing is mandatory, for your sake. Failure to gaze at the moon will lead to some... eye-related issues, including nearsightedness, colourblindness, spiders swimming in the aqueous humour of the eyes, demonic possession and learning of an out-dated version of Sumerian. The Orchid Ark Community Council would like to remind you that the current Sumerian is the 1990 reform one, not any of the previous or future or hypothetical versions. And that the official language is Modern Akkadian. Failure to speak at least three Akkadian words daily will lead to force-feed of Pizza Hat's pepperoni and mushroom pizza, as well as Italian takoyaki for dessert, so please inform the Council of all allergies if you intent or suspect capable to violate that law.

Tuesday will be ten minutes shorter, due to scheduling conflicts.

However, Wednesday will be exactly twenty minutes longer, both to compensate for Tuesday and last Friday. White-haired angels might appear during the extra minutes, but please pay them no mind. Angels do not exist. Do not listen to them. They lie. They will seduce you only to break you and steal away your soul. Vending machines are illegal during these twenty minutes as well, so please use mobile food and amenities kiosks that will roam the roads for this occasion. The city police will be out to collect angel blood during these twenty minutes as well. It will be a painless procedure, angels being unreal and illusions that feel no pain and possess no sentience, so please do not be alarmed. Ignore the pained screams. Lock your doors. Turn on your computer and feed your time to social networks and free encyclopedia. Tweet. Blog. Chat. Play. Pay no mind to multi-tonal, horrible music-like screams of the angels cursing whom they consider the filth of the earth.

Thurday is a fun one. Bootcamp day. All children under the age of thirty will be greatly encouraged to spend a day in the Great Rotating Tower of Amala near the centre of the city. Bring your demon-taming license. Bring your demon-negotiation license. Bring your witchcraft license. Throw these license at demons, because the city never issues these licenses and no one needs them to practice these skills. Demons, however, collect them like trading cards, and nothing says 'join us' louder than a rare, holographic copy of 2013 Second Edition Shomonkai's Witchcraft License.

Friday is bar day. Visit the nearest bar, your favourite bar, a random bar, a bar at the end of universe, a bar at an alternate universe or whichever bar that pleases you. Visit Gin's bar. Visit a non-existent bar. Visit a ghostly bar cast from the depth of hell where a singer named Aya sings an off-tune song that calls demons to her, telling them to reset the universe and rebuild everything anew. Tip her. Give her macca. Offer her a drink. No, not your blood, the angel's blood would be fine. You did collect some angel's blood after Wednesday’s event, didn't you?

Saturday will be closed for maintenance. You can still live, I think, but please be careful. High-velocity falling objects might cause some inconveniences, as well as shadows and demons, thus here I would like to offer an apology on the Community Council's behalf: Sorry, and please do not die. Get a COMP and contract the best demon you can buy.

That's it for this week's community schedule.

My cousin, Naoya Minegishi, will be moving into Orchid Ark this Tuesday. Yes, the mastermind behind the revolution, Naoya Minegishi, known to the violent, purist, control-freak and non-existent illusions of angels, as Cain, the Eternal Sinner. The latter is an absurd name, as the last time I checked, Naoya is still Naoya, not some Cain person who murdered his own brother before eventually dying of old age. Repeatedly. The fact that he died contradicts the eternal part, doesn't it? And as for the sinner part, look at him. Just look at him. Scrawny, yet so handsome, the nape of his neck so white and delicate and perfect. His legs, slender and elegant. These hands. These are not the hands of a murderer. These are the hands of a programmer who types away slowly on his old laptop, while trance music plays in the background and his younger cousin serves him tea and wagashi while stealing lovingly a wistful sniff at his pleasant scented hair, and a glance at that perfect neck. These are the hands of a hard-working man who started to earn money at soon as he can program so his younger cousin can have extra pocket money to waste at the local arcade with friends instead of buying the mp3s, or lunch. These are the hands that make these delicious, fragrant, mouth-watering bento for his younger cousin, knowing that his little brat of a cousin would waste his lunch money on games. These are the hands that pat the shoulder of his cousin and the head of his sweet pupil. These are the hands that, in his younger cousin's very-awake wet dreams, would like to feel under his shirt and in his-

(crash)

(glass break)

Um.

(indistinct yelling)

Alright. Let's go to the weather.

[Eminem song playing.]

The great bird perches on the tall branch, its sharp eyes watchful. A timid child walks by, leash broken and shoes well-worn. The great bird swoops down, and grabs the child. The bird raises the child. The grown child can fly and is in love with the bird, the very same that captured the child. The bird whispers sweet and cold nothings into the child's eyes, while its talons tightens on the child's thighs, promising blissful oblivion in exchange of bitter yet joyful entrails. The bird devours, and the child screams in eternal bliss.

This has been financial news. Now, a word from our sponsor.

The world is empty. A glass bottle, transparent and dim. Light. I see light. Pain. The light pierces me, killing me. And, in agony, I drink the sour and sweet blackness that eases me into your hands.

You place me at the foot of the hill, and I sing.

This message has been brought to you by Coka Cola.

Intern Yuzu has just brought me a message from Atsuro Kihara. I will read it now.

“Why build a city in the middle of an ocean, below the water level? It sounds like whoever built this does not want whoever's living inside to ever get out.”

Atsuro, you are a smart person, but here you are stating the bleeding obvious: Yes, yes, we are wanted caged and preferably dead.

“The 'safe switch' seems to release water into the city rather than evacuate water? Won't that kill us?”

Yes and yes. Have you read or heard of the legend of Ys? Of course not, you never study anything that's related to religion or oral tradition. Your god is technology and your patron saint, Naoya. But yes, drowning is seen as fit punishment for sin, and don't ask me why the devil would drown his own people, that was bad editing. Here in Orchid Ark, the lawful humans built this city as our prison, intending to drown us should we threaten their alignment. These genocidal law extremists. But worry not! The Community Council will protect you from all harms, and in fact has already deleted most of the reality, before forcing it to reinstall on another plane of existence. Therefore, if we are lucky, we should never see them again!

Atsuro, stop calling me, I cannot answer the phone right now. But to answer you, your friend Keisuke is perfectly fine in that illegal another world. Finer than dust, in fact. Wait, no, don't cry!

Orchid Ark, I will leave you to other words from our sponsors. Be back soon.

A lone star shines in the night sky. I stand below, waiting for its fall. The fire of the star burns me, removing my skin and flesh and bleaches my bone whiter than snow.

This message has been brought to you by Coolgate whitening toothpaste.

Hello again, Orchid Ark. I am back to you for the traffic.

A nest. No, a hive. In the middle of the highway, coated all around the bridge. Bees. Black bees. The workers brings eyes back to their hive to ferment into gelatinous honey wine, as their queen makes new eyes out of fallen hair. A child, holding an empty tin that was once full of fruit drops. The tin is open. The tin is held below the bridge. Eyes fall into the tin, and cars crash around the child, the drivers eyeless and too lively for their own good, their gaping thoracic cavity full of dust from the darkest sea of the moon.

The tin is bottomless, and the queen bee's artisan eyes fall on the pavement with an unpleasant sound.

This has been traffic.

The night is getting ripe, my dear listeners. Time to pretend to sleep as shadows roam in your room, looking for wifi password and spare coins. And I, listeners, will return to the loving embrace of my cousin and mastermind, to dream and wait for the day to break once again as the night sleeps.

Good night, Orchid Ark. Good night.


	2. Guests

A friendly and accepting community in the middle of ocean, where machines are powered by emotions. Except the Internet servers. These are powered by brother complex.

Welcome to Orchid Ark.

Hello, Kazuya Minegishi here, and guess what? We have a special guest today. Meet Kevin from Desert Bluffs.

Oh my! Hello Orchid Ark. Lovely community you've got there, not too dry, neighbours are friendly to each other and the traffic is beautiful. Who is that bird?

That's our sun.

Sun? My, my, beautiful sun you've got there. Glowing over the endless blue, a blur of white. Poetic. Say, which pronoun should I use for your sun?

“He” should be fine.

He. Hm. Well, hello to you, radiant sir. You look glorious.

[Dragon-like chirping.]

Beautiful sun.

Thank you. I'm sure Desert Bluffs has a nice sun too, considering it being a desert community.

Oh yes. Best sun ever. It repels all ills of having organic components on our infrastructures. Very good disinfectant. Very efficient, low cost and high productivity.

Which brings us to the subject, it's Limited Resources Season again.

A sad obstacle for isolated communities, sadly. But we are capable, united communities, and we will jump over that obstacle and soar.

Meaning, we have to ration our food, max our efficiency and recycle as much as possible.

And, as you are an ocean-bound community and we are a desert community, we are negotiating a trade to give us both a big push on our productivity and efficiency.

First: dead bodies. Do not throw them over the walls and into the ocean for this season, and possibly for ever after. Lungs, hearts, entrails, blood, teeth and other organic matters are in huge demand in Desert Bluffs, for maintenance of infrastructures, machinery and citizens' mortal shell.

And in return, Desert Bluffs is more than happy to provide high velocity, high impact services that will help you restructure the community for a better future.

Second: Plants and plant by-products. As an oceanbound community, we do not have much greenery, though thanks to my cousin Naoya's hydroponic system we have more than enough than bare necessary. Because they do not grow in soil, they do not seem to wither from his presence, though they seem to spontaneously transform into... other by-products. Do not panic. If possible, trap them in jars. Do not attempt to negotiate. They are not actually real. But nevertheless, capture and trap them in jars. Magical circles can do if you cannot find jars big enough, or the by-products turn out to be too dangerous, violent, volatile or quantically uncollapsed.

Some of them make excellent friends, I'm sure. Or they could help us build shelving units, we never have enough of these.

And there is no third. After the weather, surprise guest Cecil Baldwin from Night Vale.

Wait, wait, he's coming? Can I meet him?

Errrrrrrrrrrr. Not really. He. Doesn't seem to. Hm. I can try. But now, the weather.

[sounds of sand blowing for 3.14 minutes]

And we are back. Rather, I'm back. Cecil... reacted badly to Kevin's presence. What's wrong with a pair of black eyes? Or the smile. Was that a smile? I cannot tell. So, Cecil is currently missing and Kevin is in Orchid Ark Special Hospital.

Now, a word from our sponsor.

Tired of spiders jogging on your walls? Tired of spiders leaving food-related trash near where you live? Try Daniel's spider treadmills and spider trash can and recycle bins. Wal-Marts. We have everything.

Okay. I don't need to recite the community schedules because they are all online now. Same with market. Or traffic. Naoya, your tech-things are stealing my job. Just kidding. Anyway, sometimes the scheduling can bug out and cancel days, but that's just a bug, not because the day itself is voided. Time is real here, unlike some other towns. The black goo inside your watches and clocks is a very legit technological machinery, same as the black goo in your computer tower. I have no idea why it's a white goo in some of the machines, or worse, wine red, but if it's wine red, please call your local police.

No, that isn't an eye peeking at you from instead the black goo. The eye was inside you all along, and it was looking out from you, not at you.

Anyway, I gotta go. My cousin Naoya called me today morning for a meeting. Again, he didn't say what it was for, just that it's about... having children? Do I have to pop a heir? Just thinking about it gives me pains in the vagina, but I suppose it's inevitable.

Have an excellent evening, Orchid Ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would make Kazuya mention his vagina.


	3. Emergency

Orchid Ark. This is an emergency. They have found us. They, who should have died, who should have disappeared from the multiverse altogether, whom we have spared out of mercy and who have come back to destroy us all.

Nimbus Mesa is rising, and their army is here, above Orchid Ark.

I should have noticed something when Kevin disappeared from the hospital. He was erased. That instance of Kevin, from a Desert Bluffs friendly to us, is gone. There are 1928516018736 other instances of Desert Bluffs, but they are wary. Of us. Of we who are enemies of very real angels, of we who are spawns of demons and tainted humans, of we who are beloved children of Cain. We who will not die out and we whose souls will never reach the gates of heavens, we who souls are dammed to endless rebirths and deaths within the walls of this tiny ark. We who are cultivates of Cain, we who are-

Excuse me.

Oh.

Excuse me. We are not Cain's children. We are simply us. We are people. I forgot. Cain is no more. Abel is no more. We are merely Naoya and Kazuya, first cousins and stepbrothers, who vowed to keep their hearts of men. Angels are not real. We are real. We are people. We are alive. We live and work and sleep and sing and dance above the waves and below the ever red sky. What? Oh, the sky used to be blue, yes. Now it's red, and it will stay that way. Sorry. This is not your choice, but mine. I hope you will forgive me.

Naoya. Can you hear me? Of course you can. I'd like to confess something. However, I can't do it now. I have to go. The recording booth will be empty, I wonder if an intern could take over, just for a moment? Naoya. Atsuro. Orchid Ark. I have to go. Please don't look at the sky. Please don't look up. It will be ugly. Keep your eyes down, closed, hidden behind warm palms. Don't peek between the fingers. Don't look up. Don't look at me. Don't look for me. Don't look at the angels appearing above us. Please. Just stay in your house, lock all doors and windows, and pray for our survival.

Now, I give you the weather.

[a song in foreign language, possibly Modified Akkadian, 5th edition, as opposed to the 17th edition in use within historic area of Orchid Ark]

Hello, Orchid Ark. This is intern Atsuro. You can look up now. The sky is clear. Still red, but clear. No more angels. Kazuya, however, did not return. I think he is still alive. He must be.

For now, I will assume the position of radio host. Excuse me. I need to get the proper... attributes.

[sound of a pill being taken out from its aluminium and plastic wrapping]

[sound of pill shell come in contact against teeth as it is put in mouth]

[sound of a mug, water and swallowing]

[sound of unpleasant lung functions]

(The voice of Atsuro is slightly different.)

Hello again, this is radio host Atsuro Kihara. I will now give you the sky for the next week.

Monday: magenta.  
Tuesday: burgundy.  
Wednesday: cardinal.  
Thursday: folly.  
Friday: lust.  
Saturday: terra cotta.  
And next Sunday: electric crimson.

Distance between Nimbus Mesa and Orchid Ark for tomorrow: 150km.  
Distance between our Dessert Bluffs and Orchid Ark: zero, as we just ate them.  
Distance between our Night Vale and Orchid Ark: 249km.  
Distance between the origin Night Vale and Orchid Ark: both 25907Tm and 10am.

Song of Vermillion Ark:  
Test on angelic souls rehabilitation: low effect.  
Test on demonic souls amplification: high effect.  
Test on demonic souls rehabilitation: low effect.  
Test on angelic souls amplification: no effect.

Song of Messiah in Black:  
Test on angelic souls rehabilitation: no effect.  
Test on demonic souls amplification: no effect.  
Test on demonic souls rehabilitation: no effect.  
Test on angelic souls amplification: no effect.

Song of Unending Brotherhood:

Test on angelic souls rehabilitation: no effect.  
Test on demonic souls amplification: high effect.  
Test on demonic souls rehabilitation: no effect.  
Test on angelic souls amplification: high effect.

Song of Unspoken Sorrow  
Test on angelic souls rehabilitation: low effect.  
Test on demonic souls amplification: no effect.  
Test on demonic souls rehabilitation: low effect.  
Test on angelic souls amplification: no effect.

Song of Soft Bliss:  
Test on angelic souls rehabilitation: no effect.  
Test on demonic souls amplification: no effect.  
Test on demonic souls rehabilitation: no effect and high effect depending on target.  
Test on angelic souls amplification: no effect.

Traffic: 0.

Harvest: medium good.

Roof condition: bad.

Helicopters: red with white kitty faces.

Speculation of the week: What if Nimbus Mesa had the power to wipe us off the map all along, only did not because they wanted something from us? Kazuya? Naoya? Souls? Now that they have Kazuya, what if we are useless to them now? What if- ow!

Thanks, Yuzu. Wait. Wait wait wait. Wait wait wait woah wait no how but you are-

**Shut up, dorkbrain! Do you eat dumb for breakfast and supper too? You fucking idiot who barely knows how to breathe properly and now you are sending this poor town-city-ark-whatever to even deeper despair?**

**Hello, Orchid Ark and its abominations. This is Yuzu Tanikawa from Nimbus Mesa. Go get Naoya Minegishi, and hide him well.**


	4. StrexCorp

Strex. We will protect you. Strex. You do not have to worry. Strex.

Welcome to Orchid Ark.

This is Honda from StrexCorp, radio host of your beloved community, Orchid Ark.

Desert Bluffs have kept their promise. StrexCorp has delivered, and protected. The army of biomachines have crushed the army of angels entirely, sending them back to their vile Nimbus Mesa. Sadly, the terrorists and traitors, Atsuro Kihara and Naoya Minegishi are nowhere to be found within the city limits, and they have likely joined the filthy angels. May our destructive prayers be with them, and our deathbeam-mounted helicopters find them. Their death will not be painless.

Smile, citizens. Our god is a smiling god. Strex. Smile.

Look inside you, Orchid Ark. Look beyond the guts and blood, beyond the horrors of biology and profane birth. Look at the smiling god within you. Strex. Believe in the smiling god. Strex. Look around you. Look at what StrexCorp has salvaged for you. Look at what will provide for you, pay for your schools and libraries, for your machine guns and anti-demon sprays. Strex. Relax. Go to sleep. Strex. They have brought back my son. Look at how adorable he is. Listen to these gears grind inside him. Strex. The smiling god is inside him. Strex. We don't have to worry with StrexCorp watching over us. Strex.

 

Go to sleep.

Go to sleep.

Go to sleep, Orchid Ark.

 

 

Strex.

 

Sleep.

 

[statics]

 

**Hello, citizens of Orchid Ark. This is Yuzu of Nimbus Mesa. Do not go to sleep. I repeat, do not go to sleep. We had StrexCorp with us for a while, and we have regretted it. Who am I kidding. With us. StrexCorp is never with anybody except with their beloved money. Money money money. Urgh. Thank god that angels never sleep. Orchid Ark, to arms! No one deserves the horrors of StrexCorp. We will crush them. Orchid Ark, Nimbus Mesa is your friend. Tomorrow dawn, they will have war upon them. Do not sleep. Shoot down these helicopters. We will become one under the Nimbus. Orchid Ark, for your sake, become Nimbus Ark and welcome the Millennium.**

 

[statics]

 


	5. Heirs

The night is long, but we will endure. 

Welcome to Orchid Ark.

Nimbus Mesa has began their assault against us, the humble and earnest citizens of Orchid Ark. Those so-called angels, who should not exist by any means, those angels all named Erika but one of them is Remiel, a naked man wearing nothing but a black and white dotted scarf and a single fingerless biker glove, they are at our gates, banging the doors with their light like the waves against the gate of Ys. We shall not give in. We are not moths. We shall not fall to the temptations of angels.

My son. What is he doing? He is walking towards the gates. Somebody. Stop him!

Ah. There. My son. My beloved son. The smallest gun wound. He'll be fine. StrexCorp will fix him. The gears are still grinding.

Speaking of son, the sun, whom we have killed, have apparently hidden an egg within the Ark, which would soon hatch into an heir. Along the same line, Kazuya and Naoya Minegishi have somehow created an heir, hidden inside the same Ark. The two heirs are meant to depose the new reign in Orchid Ark and throw it back to the chaos as it was before. They must be stopped. Find the heirs, and eliminate them.

Citizens. Listen. "Guivre."

Did I pronounce that right? Oh, of course I have, look at all of you getting busying and brandishing your guns and knives. 

Go forth. Find the heirs. The heir to the sun, and the heir to Minegishi. Get them both. Shoot them down.

I used to like that kid, Kazuya there. Before the whole demon business. He was a kind, empathetic kid, willing to help those in need. Sadly, when the fight went three-way, he decided that the angels were the one who needed help, rather than his fellow humans. He helped the angels slaughter demons and humans alike. He could have escaped with me. I could have escaped. My human companions could have escaped. He and his friends could have escaped. But he held up the status quo, joined them all the way to the end, until he became no longer human.

I would help a human Kazuya Minegishi. Should he be a coward or a sadist, I'd help him. But this? He gave up his humanity and became a demon of his own will.

While you search for the heirs, let's listen to the weather.

[An instrumental track of a forgotten country song. You forget it as soon as it enters yours ear.

You do remember something about playing with a loaded gun.]

Good job, citizens. Of course they would hide in the dead space that used to be Desert Bluffs, the fragments of that town that we absorbed. Demons thrive in dead spaces. But we are the living, and we shall not enter. Seal up the place. Let no one enter. Let no one exit. Let it not exist. Let it be our Dog Park.

Citizens, oh I do love this word, citizens. We shall live, now and here, in this new StrexCorp sponsored Orchid Ark. We shall have a new name, as befitting of our beautiful community. A town is all about its community, its people. And we are the people! Humans, not demons or angels. Powerful humans. Gears grinding underneath our skin. Laser and cameras behind our eyes. With our twitching hands we shall bring forth glory. We shall remodel the whole city to our discarded image. We shall turn ourselves inside-out, so we shall hide no secrets and be fully honest as citizens.

Big thanks to the interns who helped redecorate the studio.

StrexCorp is one of the many names of the smiling god. Be thankful.

Monday, we shall remodel the residential area. All residents are to reshape themselves according to one of the newer, better skins sold by StrexCorp. All free, no fees to pay. StrexCorp takes care of it. StrexCorp, all benevolent, takes care of us. Look at my son. Isn't his skin pretty? He has the prettiest skin.

Tuesday, we fight cancer. We pull out cancer from within us and we fight it. 

Wednesday-

What is going on? What do you mean the barricades around the Dog Park is broken?

What is-

Oh.

No.

That is-

-a cat-

[white noises]

THE MESSIAH HAS RETURNED.

[white noises]

For sake of Orchid Ark, stop the cat! Citizens! "Guivre!" Wait. Citizens? Guivre. Guivre! Come on, guivre! I am saying this correctly. No. No! Do not look at the cat! For heaven's sake, don't look at the cat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you sometimes feel like you could sleep forever? Yeah.


End file.
